Everyday Adventures
by PhoenixFlame53
Summary: 50 drabbles about Nick and Co's everyday adventures. May contain pairings if I feel like it, but there most likely won't be any that aren't canon. There will most likely be Dual Destinies spoilers, so be warned if you've not played it yet! :)
1. Angry

Hey! :D  
Before I try and attempt a huge multi-chapter of some sort, I've decided to write 50 short drabbles about stuff Nick and Co. get up to in their free time and at work. I'm asking my friends, family and my mum's clients for random words to use, so some will probably be really strange. XD  
Please review if you can- it really helps! :D

Oh, and one more thing. To everyone who's favourited my work, reviewed my work, followed me and my work and given me positive feedback, I just want to say **thank you so much**. I know I don't say it that much, and I don't often reply back to all your awesome reviews and stuff, but thank you. You've all kept me going! :'D

Anyway, on with the first drabble! I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

Apollo Justice was angry.

More specifically, he was angry at his supposed 'friends'- namely, Phoenix Wright, Trucy Wright, Klavier Gavin and Athena Cykes.

Phoenix, after receiving a new case, had told Apollo all about it. Apollo was naturally happy for his mentor- it had been ages since he had taken on a case- and couldn't wait to hear the results of the trial; after all, the case in question was a genocide, and it was extremely important- so important, in fact, that Phoenix was specifically requested for the role of defence and didn't have much choice anyways.

Unfortunately, disaster struck the night before the trial- Phoenix had forgotten to file out the official paperwork saying that he'd accept the case. He'd already retired home for the night and decided that it would be quite _educational_, as he put it, for Apollo- and so poor Apollo had to fill in a humongous pile of paperwork at around eleven o' clock at night.

Trucy- Phoenix's adopted daughter- had also managed to anger him; Apollo had promised a few friends that he'd meet up and go watch a movie with them at the weekend, Trucy's latest magic show being on the Friday of that week. At the last moment, Trucy had to change the date for the magic show to Saturday due to the venue having a lot of maintenance done to it and also being changed- now, Apollo knew he couldn't blame her for the mishap, but his friends had already bought the movie tickets for Saturday.  
It was quite hard to explain to them what had happened.

Klavier Gavin and Athena Cykes had angered Apollo by means of humiliation- namely, in front of a girl. Apollo was sitting in People Park, by the lake, on the small wooden bench, just wasting his free time by watching the ducks quack and splash playfully in the shallows and the swans glide gracefully across the deeper parts of the lake. He didn't expect a young woman around his age to come and sit next to him, holding a hot dog in her hand and, wiping a spot of mustard from the corner of her mouth with her finger, asking if she could sit down- but he moved over and let the grateful woman sit down and carry on eating her hotdog.

Before he could notice the blush rising to her cheeks, Apollo heard footsteps behind him- but it was too late. The next moment, Apollo found himself soaking wet, stifled laughter coming from directly behind him. After regaining his composure, rubbing his eyes, straightening his hair as best he could and finally turning to see who had done it, he found himself glaring at nothing. He turned back to see that the girl had vanished and that Klavier and Athena were staring at him, biting their lips and clutching their stomachs, both holding empty plastic buckets. In vain, they tried to stifle their oncoming laughter, but they couldn't- and so Apollo trudged back to the Agency, flanked on either side by two hysterically laughing pranksters.

And this had all happened _on the same day_.

Now, Apollo could try and hide it all he wanted, but there was no denying that he was absolutely _furious_. Humiliated, frustrated, and worn out, Apollo had thought bitterly about the events of that fateful day, wondering just _why_ it was always him.

Apollo then remembered what the four had done for him that hadn't particularly ruined his day; in fact, things that had quite the big impact on him as a person in general.

Phoenix was his mentor, and as annoying as he could be, he was the kindest, most determined and awe-inspiring man Apollo had ever met. If it wasn't for him, Apollo would still be working under a mass murderer, and he would never have learnt how to survive in the darkest of times.

Trucy was his mentor's adopted daughter, and she always kept a brave face- even when everything had appeared to have gone wrong. Apollo had learnt that no matter what, he should keep smiling- something that had helped him out various times before when he felt like all hope had been lost.

Klavier and Athena were also very brave people, and had shown Apollo that, even when those closest to you have been lost in the darkness, you can always get through the ensuing pain and sadness when you have friends to help you through it. For Klavier, it had been his brother and best friend revealed as murderers; for Athena, it had been her mother's murder when she was just a child, and the imprisonment of one of her closest friends; and for Apollo, it had been his best friend's murder, and the fact that he had never known his family- but all three had managed to get through it with a little help from their friends.

Yes, Apollo Justice was angry; he couldn't deny that fact.

More specifically, he was angry at his supposed 'friends'.

But he felt like the luckiest person in the world to have friends like that.


	2. Peanuts

Apollo Justice was working diligently on a stack of paperwork that his boss, Phoenix Wright, had dumped on Apollo's desk first thing in the morning and told him to file out. Apollo hated paperwork with a passion, and he wasn't exactly the best at it, but he wasn't one to argue either- so he went with it, immediately agreeing to the task. He could see that Phoenix appreciated it, of course, and that made him a little happier that he was about to work through two weeks' worth of files and requests.

An hour and a half later, Apollo rested his head on the table, groaning. After a while, the miniscule bit of enthusiasm he had gathered for the task had worn off and the pile was quickly becoming a torture. Apollo was sick and tired of all the requests, files, agreements and contracts his boss had left until the last minute to assign him with the task of filing them out- and, to be frank, he just couldn't stomach any more.

Phoenix, Apollo noticed, suddenly entered the room through the door that led to upstairs with his laptop under his arm and a white mug in his hand that contained some sort of steaming liquid. Walking briskly over to Apollo's desk, Phoenix placed the mug down onto it with a knowing smile.

"Coffee. You'll need it."

Mumbling a quick thanks, Apollo took a quick sip of the coffee, relieved that Phoenix had provided him with caffeine; it was the only thing that could keep him from falling asleep from both exhaustion and tiredness at that moment, and he was quite fond of coffee.

Athena Cykes, all of a sudden, walked in through the front door, taking her yellow raincoat off and hanging it behind the door after dropping the plastic bag she had been holding. Picking up the bag, she rummaged through it to find something, and rushed over to Apollo, looking a little concerned.

"What happened to- _oh_," she suddenly realised, seeing the remainder of the paperwork on the desk, "paperwork…"

"I know…it's complete torture. I'd do anything to get out of this goddamn task right now, Athena, I really would…" Apollo snapped, rolling his eyes at his predicament.

Athena wagged her finger playfully at him, tutting. "Now, now, Apollo, there's no need to be like that!"

Apollo was just about to make an annoyed remark back but, before he could, Athena held out a Snickers chocolate bar.

"Here, have a Snickers, Apollo! After all, you're not you when you're hungry…" Athena laughed, placing it on the desk in front of him. She was a little surprised, to say the least, when he immediately handed it back to her.

"Sorry, Athena, but I can't eat this."

"And why ever not?" Athena asked, a little hurt. She had, after all, bought the chocolate bar for Apollo in the first place.

"I have this really bad peanut allergy," Apollo explained. "I get these horrible coughing fits, and once I nearly went into shock, so…"

"It's OK, I understand." Athena replied, a sad look upon her face. Apollo noticed this, however, and had an idea.

"Hey, why don't we split the workload? We can do half of the paperwork each- I mean, I already did half of the entire load earlier. We can chat and drink coffee while we do it, anyway, so…could you please help me?"

Athena beamed. "Sure."

And so, the rest of Athena and Apollo's morning was spent thus.


	3. Hairbrush

Thanks for all the positive reviews, guys! :D  
I'm glad you like it so far. :)  
Prepare for some Gavin kid fluff! X3

* * *

Kristoph Gavin, after finishing his dinner, had excused himself from the table and made his way upstairs to his bedroom. As any normal 15-year-old child should- at least, to his standards- he had finished all of his homework, had written his script for the upcoming mock trial at his school, and had decided to start reading a new book series in his mass of remaining free time. Thinking of all these things as he walked up the staircase, Kristoph smiled- perhaps the weekend wasn't going to be as bland as he originally thought.

As he walked briskly down the corridor toward his room, Kristoph heard the static sound of a radio blast out from the speakers in the room he had just passed, and sighed as the opening instrumental of a rock song came on. Klavier Gavin, his seven-year-old brother, aspired to be a prosecutor, but- in Kristoph's opinion- he had an almost abnormal passion for music and also wanted to become a rockstar.

Kristoph didn't understand how his brother thought he could excel in both the music industry and the courtroom when he was older, but he had to constantly live with horribly tuned electric guitar playing and the DJ of _Achtung! FM _excitedly exclaiming endless bouts of gossip in the celebrity world and playing annoying, headache-inducing songs 24/7, so he supposed that if Klavier kept up the vast enthusiasm he was showing right now he might just get somewhere in life.

Kristoph suddenly stopped in his tracks when he heard the beginning of 'Rockstar' by Nickelback come on at full volume, and another voice that wasn't originally there join in. Peering through the partially open door, Kristoph had to stifle a laugh when he saw Klavier singing his heart out in front of the radio, his eyes closed and a hairbrush in one hand to stand in for a microphone.

Kristoph didn't like this kind of music- he would much rather listen to Mozart over rock- so he didn't know why his foot was tapping to the beat. After a while, Kristoph realised that he had been standing outside his brother's room for a few minutes now, an embarrassed look crossing his face for a moment.

Nonetheless, he couldn't help joining in with Klavier when the second chorus came on.

"'_Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
__And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy Bunny with her bleached blond hair, and well  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar!_"

All of a sudden, Kristoph heard the radio switch off with a small click, and silence reign over the corridor once more. He suddenly had an overwhelming urge to go into his brother's room and see what had happened, but there was no need; the next sound Kristoph heard blasting out of the room in front of him was hysterical laughter. Blushing furiously, he reached for the door handle and was about to open the door and go in, but Klavier got there first and opened the door to see an extremely embarrassed Kristoph in front of him. Bursting into laughter again, Klavier tried to talk between gasps of laughter.

"Kristoph, was that- you- _singing?_ I can't- believe- it…"

"Shut up, Klavier, it's not funny…" Kristoph mumbled, but only made Klavier laugh louder.

"You were actually kind of good, you know-"

"I said, _shut up!_" Klavier snapped, as he turned on his heel and made his way to his room, slamming the door behind him.

He was _never_ going to live this down.

* * *

"And that, Herr Forehead, was the only time I ever saw Kristoph that embarrassed in his entire life."

Apollo's eyes widened in shock- he just couldn't imagine the most serious, sophisticated person he'd ever met in his life doing something like that, even in childhood.

"Kristoph Gavin was _singing_?! H-how did you get him to-"

Klavier snapped his fingers, a smirk on his face. "Music, Herr Forehead- music."


	4. Elephant

Hey, guys! :D  
Sorry for the long wait for this chapter...I had other stuff going on, like catching up on some anime, writing more stuff, family trips and procrastination. :(  
I'm writing the fifth chapter as you read this, probably, so it'll be up very, very soon. :D  
Thanks for the positive reviews so far! :3

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Feel free to suggest random words for me to write for. If there's pairing requests, I'll try my best to get a little in there, though I can't promise a whole chapter focused on cute, adorable fluff. I may just write a separate oneshot for you about your request instead, if you want! :D

I digress. Without further ado...here is Chapter 4 out of 50! :D

* * *

Apollo Justice opened the door to the Wright Anything Agency- the base of operations for both his work and his relaxation- and slammed the door shut behind him; the weather hadn't been particularly nice this past week and, for the fifth time in row, he was both extremely cold and soaking wet. He hung his crimson red coat up on the rack and turned around to see Trucy glaring up at him, her arms crossed in frustration- letting out a frightened squeal as Trucy pointed to the sofa furiously.

"Polly, be quiet! Daddy's sleeping!"

"Oh, right, sorry." Apollo whispered, glancing over at the sofa to see a mass of black, spiky hair laying on top of the armrest. Trucy promptly sat down on the armchair nobody at the Agency really used anymore and Apollo's curiosity was suddenly peaked when he saw Trucy write and scribble hastily into a large, A4-sized notebook.

"Hey, Trucy, what's that?" Apollo asked, looking over Trucy's shoulder in an attempt to catch a glimpse of her writings, only to receive a notebook to the face.

"_Apollo…!" _Trucy exclaimed through clenched teeth, her face reddening in fury, but Apollo swore a look of anxiety had crossed her face for but a moment.

"That's my magician's notebook, where I keep all my ideas and tricks! _Magicians- can't- let- anyone- know- or-understand- their- tricks!"_

What made Apollo's current situation even worse is that Trucy punctuated every word with another slap of the notebook, rendering his cheek red and sore. He began to lift his hands upward towards his face, just in case he would need them for protection, but stopped as Trucy turned away in a huff.

"Sorry, Trucy…I was just really curious, is all. I didn't know it was your magician's notebook." Apollo explained, rubbing the side of his face. Trucy suddenly turned around and grinned widely, taking Apollo by surprise.

"Oh, it's OK, Polly! I'm sure you didn't mean to."

After Trucy had turned back to her notebook, Apollo still couldn't get around the fact that Trucy had changed from being angry at him to sad to happy again. Chuckling quietly, he sat down on the sofa and onto something curiously hard- that something being a sleeping man.

"Ugh…Apollo, get off my head…"

Apollo's heart missed a beat.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Apollo jumped off the sofa and clutched the side of his shirt in fright. "Mr. Wright, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!"

An awkward (at least, awkward for Apollo) silence fell over the Agency, only broken moments later from the deep, booming sound of Phoenix's laughter and the sound of Trucy bursting into a fit of hysterics. Apollo felt himself blushing in embarrassment, glaring at the duo before him.

"Guys, it's not funny!" he yelled, only gaining more laughter from Phoenix and his daughter. Phoenix all of a sudden stood up, walked over to the door and put on his coat, motioning for Trucy to join him, which she promptly did.

Apollo was a little confused. "Mr. Wright, where are you two going?"

"Oh, Trucy didn't tell you? Well-"

"Hey, Apollo, give me the name of a random animal, quickly!" Trucy exclaimed, Apollo raising a eyebrow at the strange outburst.

"Uh…an animal? OK, how about…a cat?"

"Too boring!"

"A puffer fish?"

"Too spiky!"

"A lion?"

"That's far too dangerous." Phoenix butted in, before Trucy could say otherwise.

"OK…uh…a baby elephant?"

Phoenix and Trucy looked at each other, their mouths wide open- the next moment, the front door was open and Trucy was dragging her father out of it.

"Come on, Daddy, we have a meeting to go to!"

* * *

Two weeks after that strange turn of events, Apollo arrived at the Agency, sat down at his desk, opened up his laptop, gratefully receiving a steaming cup of cappuccino from Phoenix and opened the daily newspaper. He read the headlines, a certain article about one 'German prosecuting prodigy' returning to America catching his eye, until he flipped to Page 6.

Reading the title of a smaller article, Apollo's jaw dropped.

'Mega-Magician Trucy Wright Manages a Phenomenal Trick- Making a Baby Elephant Vanish!'

_What the…_

_She actually took my suggestion seriously?!_

All of a sudden, Apollo felt hands behind him snatch his newspaper from him and read the article, a smirk on the perpetrator's face. Apollo turned around to see Trucy place her fingers upon her chin in mock thought, smiling as she spoke:

"You know, Polly, I've been thinking- for my next trick…what about a walrus?"


	5. Popcorn

Hey there! :)  
It was my birthday yesterday! I had a great time, if you're wondering. :D  
Anyway, sorry for the late chapter. With my confirmation, birthday, school assessments and everything, my life's all over the place at the moment. :P  
This chapter is about a text message which soon turns into a conversation between two best buds. And **no**, this chapter does not feature Apollo at all, for once, as much as I enjoy writing him. :P  
Enjoy! :D  
(Remember, requests are good! Pairing requests are slightly harder, but I can try! :D)

* * *

Miles Edgeworth sat on his mahogany leather couch in his spacious living room, smiling warmly. It had been a very long and tiring day, and Miles had to admit that he had felt much more lethargic than when he- albeit very rarely- spent all night in his office.

As he reflected upon his day, he felt a furry something jump onto him and curl into a ball on his lap, instantly recognising the furry thing as his little dog Pesu. Miles chuckled to himself and felt a sense of relief wash over him- he didn't know _what _he'd do if he'd managed to get dog hairs all over his favourite red suit jacket.

All of a sudden, his phone beeped in his pocket, and as he put on his reading glasses and took his mobile phone out he saw the contents of the text message that had just been sent to him.

**Hey, Miles! **it exclaimed. **It's me, Phoenix. How are u? **

Miles couldn't stop a grin from crossing his face- Phoenix Wright was his closest friend, courtroom rival and one of the only people he could confide in. Although they often faced off against each other in court he never usually got to talk to him outside of it, which was partly due to both Miles' long work schedules as Chief Prosecutor of the district, Phoenix's hectic career and Phoenix having to raise a child (whom Miles only found out about recently).

_**Hi, Phoenix. I'm very good today, thank you. How have you been?**_

Miles could just picture the cheesy grin on his best friend's face as he typed a response.

**I've been pretty good today, too, Miles. What are you up to right now, anyway? **

_**Oh, nothing much, just relaxing. In fact, I'm prevented from doing anything productive, as a certain animal is sleeping on my lap.**_

At this, Phoenix laughed heartily- but of course, Miles didn't know that.

**Woah, I never expected that, Miles! :O  
'The great workaholic Miles Edgeworth has finally stopped working for once and has been relaxing at home!' sounds like a fantastic headline- what do you think? Just wait until the press gets wind of it… xD**

_**That's not funny, Wright.**_

**Miles, we talked about this ages ago. My name is Phoenix, remember? **

_**Yes, I know that, I just reverted back to my old habits. Sorry, Phoenix.**_

**It's OK, don't worry. Besides, I've called you Edgeworth once or twice recently, just like the good ol' days. :D**

_**The good old days where whenever we thought we could sit back and relax for once, we had a murder to solve? And sometimes, we were the ones being accused of the crime? -_-**_

**Well, yeah, the 'mediocre' old days, I suppose. :P**

Miles laughed. _**Yes, I agree.**_

**Anyway, I know this is a little sudden, but me, Apollo, Athena and Trucy are going to the cinema on Saturday to see the new 'Steel Samurai' movie. Do you wanna come?**

Miles pondered for a moment before typing a reply back, smiling.

_**It's 'want to,' Phoenix. And yes, I'll come with you.**_

**Great! It's at 1:15 then- are you alright with that? I mean, I don't want to force you to come if you have an important meeting or something.**

_**No, it's perfectly fine. I don't have a trial scheduled or anything else of importance, so I can get Gumshoe to look after the office for a while- I have him at my beck and call.**_

**Yay! I can't wait, Miles.**

Miles couldn't help but grin. _**Nor can I, Phoenix. So, I'll see you at the cinema at 1:15 then, yes?**_

_**Oh, and I'm paying. **_

**OBJECTION! You never said anything about paying! Anyway, I can definitely pay for us all.**

_**I beg to differ, but somebody hasn't paid their rent this month. And they took out a loan to pay for their electricity bill. And another one for their water bill.**_

…**You make me sound like Larry…**

_**Then I'd best be careful, if I were you. Anyhow, no arguments, I'm paying.**_

**Are you paying for the drinks? I mean, I can, so you don't have to. **

_**No, I'm paying for those as well. **_

**...Sweets? **Miles, of course, couldn't see the smirk appearing on Phoenix's face at that moment.

…_**It depends.**_

**OK, OK, but what about the popcorn? The popcorn's the most important part of a cinema trip! The satisfying crunch, the soft, melt-in-your-mouth texture, the flavour depending on what type it is, the pleasure of finishing an entire box then stealing from someone else's… don't you think that's just amazing? I do wish my rent wasn't so expensive, though…**

_**Alright, now you're just coaxing me into this. For that, you're buying the refreshments.**_

**Whaaaat?! But…but…what about my earnings this week? I got more than I usually do, and there's this video game I want to get…**

_**Tough luck. I'm buying the tickets, you'll pay everything else. After all, you were the one who invited me, were you not? **_

…**Meanie. :P**


End file.
